


Self-Hate Brings the Threat of Oshiokiyo

by puff22_2001



Series: Things That Newt Tells Hermann in their Island Bungalow [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anime, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sailormoon, Wingfic, companion to Athene Noctua, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt discuss character strengths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Hate Brings the Threat of Oshiokiyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



“You're totally Ami and Usagi combined.” Newt says out of the blue as the episode ends. Hermann's wings twitch in the breeze from the window as he quirks an eyebrow. Newt looks up at the taller man from where his head lays in Hermann's lap and grins.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Think about it. A super-smart, shy person who works way too hard and never understands how awesome they are. That's Ami all over.” Newt says with affection as he picks up the remote from his lap and starts the next episode of SailorMoon. “I mean, you could be her dad, even.”

“I suppose that you're right in that.” Hermann says with a small smile. Newt wants him to watch the two SailorMoon animes with him. Hermann, though not particularly into anime, agrees as a means to let Newt unwind from the mania of their daily lives on the island. As wonderful as it all is, they need the rest.

Hermann surprises himself with how involved he becomes. The sailor senshi are young girls, and yet he understands them completely. They are all alone and forgotten until friendship and purpose call them home. Hermann is particularly drawn to Sailor Mercury, the lonely genius. He understands always feeling like a freak because of who you are.

“I'm right because I'm _me_ , Dude.” Newt says with a yawn as he strokes Hermann's wing that bends over them both. The touch sends shivers of delight through Hermann.

“And how, then, am I Usagi? Don't you consider yourself the star of this show?” Hermann asks, smirking, as he pushes his wing into Newt's gentle touch without thought.

“The wings, Hermann.” Newt says with a smile. Hermann frowns and sits further back into the couch.

“I don't understand.”

“Usagi gets angel wings when she's in 'Super Awesome Princess' mode, right?” Newt looks up at Hermann with shining eyes. Hermann's heart swells with love. “And you only get to show off your wings when you're being awesome with me. So it's the same.”

“Usagi doesn't have wings all the time, Darling.” Hermann says it with a bitter humor. Newt has done so much for Hermann's self-esteem, but no one can undo a lifetime of self-loathing in a few years. Newt scrunches his face up in annoyance, as if Hermann is a child.

“Uh, yeah, she does.”

“No, she doesn't?” Hermann responds as he cards his hand through Newt's soft hair. Newt closes his eyes and smiles in contentment before pouting.

“That won't distract me today, My Dear.” Newt says. “She may not have physical wings like you, but she has metaphorical wings all the time.”

“That's not at all the same.”

“Uh, yeah, it is.” Newt shifts to better receive Hermann's touch before he continues. “Usagi's wings are, like, the symbol of her power. They're beautiful and wonderful and they only show up when she's super desperate or super pissed. But she always has that power inside her.”

Hermann's eyes grow wet. Newt looks up at him with clear love. Even now, so far removed from the dank Shatterdomes where they met, that look hurts Hermann with a beautiful pain.

“And it's not just Princess Serenity, either. Usagi totally has all that inside her, even if she wasn't SailorMoon. Even when she can't transform or anything she still kicks ass. Because she's awesome—just like you.”

“You're amazing as well, Darling.”

“Yeah, but I know that except for when I'm in an episode.” Newt's gentle caresses are lulling Hermann to sleep and his eyes close. He hears the television go mute and strokes Newt's hair in thanks. “You're Ami and that's great. But just like how Ami has a bit of Usagi in her, so do you.”

“It took Usagi to show her the way.”

“So what? Friendship is magic, dude.” Newt's voice slurs as he too succumbs to the warm breeze and gentle affection. Hermann smiles, even as he falls further into sleep.

“Thank you, Usagi.”

“No problob, Ami.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Hermann and Newt's ideas of who is who aren't absolutely mine. While Hermann is an Ami (mixed with a Rei), to my mind, Newt's more of an Ami mixed with a Minako than an Usagi. As much as I love the girl, Usagi probably couldn't be a biologist with six doctorates. XD
> 
> Please feel free to make corrections or suggestions! I love when people comment. :3


End file.
